Sym Bionic Titan ep 21 'A Bitter Sweet Return'
by Girl of Many Interests
Summary: Just wanted to try and continue Genndys work... Please tell me how I did!
1. Scene 1 and 2

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstance own anything about Sym Bionic Titan. I'm just pissed that CN took them of the air for lack of merchandise! The only thing that is mine is the idea of continuing Genndy Tartakovsky's work but once again only the idea is mine the rest belongs to Genndy!**

Scene 1:

Finally home Lance, Ilana, and Octus look at their slightly run down home covered in newspapers and a mailbox full of bills and magazines. The birds chirp and Ilana walks inside to see everything is the same, the only difference is the dust.

"It's like nothing ever happened." She runs a finger across the doorknob seeing the sheen of the handle where she rubbed of the dust then looking at her dust covered finger. "I'm glad that we're finally home!" She laughed and ran up stairs seeing everything was also untouched then junped and landed on her comfy bed. Lance came in holding their bags from the weeks when they were on the run shortly after Octus allegedly died. Octus in his 'Dad' hologram came walking in and looked around then his gaze shifted to Lance.

"Where were you guys when I left? Everything in here is almost perfectly in place from when we left for the space station, where you with G3 the entire time?" Lance looked at him and sighed.

"We traveled all over but we did stay kind of close to Illinois." Lance was just as excited and happy as Ilana but he would never show it. "So what are we going to do about school? I mean can we just go back after being gone for so long?"

"I'm not sure but we will learn soon enough you two have school in approximately 2 hours, 36 minuets, and 15 seconds." Ilana came busting down stairs and said "Then what are we waiting for?" Then she ran back up stairs.

Scene 2:

The car stopped in their usual parking space in the lot outside the school, the day was cool and spring was defiantly in full bloom most of the trees had green buds others had white, red, and pink flowers blooming all over them, falling lightly to the ground with every small gust of wind. They began to walking towards the door casually trying to act like nothing ever happened, the only problem was that everyone was staring mouths wide open.

"Well so much for just blending back in." Lance's tone was kind of a downer but was not out of place. Ilana felt kind of exposed with all these people staring at her, worse judging her, every set of eyes holding a new series of questions and theories about why they have been gone for soon long. It didn't take long for Lance to catch on to Ilana's worries, "Hey don't worry we're fine. We aren't the ones with problems, they're the ones with their mouths wide open."

"Thanks Lance," she said still uncertain, not about their peers but about weather they will let them continue to attend their school. They soon saw Kimmy talking with her friends, one of Kimmy's friends looked up and saw us and nudged her arm whispered something to her she turned and saw us freaked out and almost ran Ilana and Lance over. The joy was short lived because Octus sensed the Rift Gate had opened and the projectile was heading the outskirts of town.

Ilana looked to the sky and yelled, "Everybody inside!" The crowd of people still outside the school panicked and ran in every direction. The trio went behind a few cars and transformed into their armors, while flying toward the ship they formed Titan, they see the ship crash land and soon fly down. The ship had somehow slid neatly into a cave and was too small for Titan to get in so they split to be able to enter."What do you think it is?"

"I"m not detecting any living organism or organisms inside the ship." Octus approached the ship analyzing it closer, then the top of the ship opened up they braced themselves for an attack. Only smoke emerged from the ship though.

"I that it?" Lance became to over confident and armored down walking closer to the ship coughing at the smoke but appearing perfectly normal.

"Lance I don't think you should be doing that!" Lance sighed and turned his armor back on and they left the cave. "So Octus did you detect anything else coming through the rift gate with it?"

"No that was it. I took a small sample of the smoke with me to analyze later at the house."

"I think we should contact G3 and let them know that this is here and tell to approach with caution. What do you think Lance?"

"What ever you two think is best." After a long sigh Lance, Ilana, and Octus flew back to the school.


	2. Scene 3

Scene 3:

Despite the mornings drama the rest of the school day was boring. Lance just drifted from class to class head down, shoulders hunched, and his hands in his pockets alone all day till lunch except for the occasional girl ogling over him. The girls always annoyed him couldn't they tell he didn't like them, he just wanted to be alone. On his way to lunch he saw Kristen and to his surprise he grinned, but she didn't even notice him. So he continued walking, he thought about something why did he just do that? Finally at lunch he grabbed an unappealing tray of food and sat down waiting for Ilana and Octus to show up, and when they did Kimmy was sucked to 'Newtons' side and Ilana had her usual arm full of books and folders stuffed with papers.

They dropped their stuff and got lunch. "I have so much to catch up on! This is going to be an all nighter," Ilana said sighing heavily going through all her papers and sticky notes full of book pages and assignments.

"Where did you guys go to anyway, and why did you go?" Kimmy was staring expectantly at Newton, then she turned to Lance who was totally spaced out, then to Ilana. "Well I deserve to know what is going on."

"Well Kimmy um it's really complicated."

"What's complicated about it just tell me why I'm sure I'll under stand, I mean was it family problems?" When Kimmy said that a brilliant lie ran through Ilana's head and so she said.

"Yea it was kind of a family crisis."

"What happened?"

"Well our aunt got really sick They said she had pneumonia and it was really bad, it had gotten in to her blood stream so the day we found out we left for Salem Oregon." (Used Salem Oregon because it's where another story I'm righting takes place dealing with a character named Rose who is a witch!)

"I'm sorry I didn't call you and tell you sooner Kimmy," Newton said looking at her happily.

"Well is your aunt ok, is she out of the hospital?"

"Yeah she's ok," Lance was not in the mood for Kimmy to be hanging around and really just wanted to go home, but then again he felt like that every school day.


	3. Scene 4

Scene 4:

After school Ilana walked outside the school and headed towards the car to head home still soaking up the spring smells and the wonderful weather that followed it. She was in the best mood, until she saw Lance hanging by the car with one of Kimmy's friends, to make things worse he was talking back to her in a non depressed way, what? Her smile turned in to a scowl as she walked towards the van.

"So, we're having our annual weekend camping trip, and we were wondering if you would like totally come with?"

"Sure when do we leave."

"Just meet us at the school parking lot at 7 Friday, and you can fallow us there. See you later Lance." Ilana was officially mad. 'Newton' got in the car to drive them home.

"Ilana are you going to get in the car?"

"No Lance I'm not, because I'm walking home."

"Oka-y." His sarcastic toned didn't do any thing to help her mood.

"Be careful Ilana try to be home by 6 o'clock in the afternoon for dinner."

"Ok Octus see you guys later." It was a short walk home. She was so lost in thought (over the fact that Lance even considered going on a weekend trip with such a shallow person and that he would leave her alone and slightly unprotected for more than a school day) that she walked an extra 5 miles passed her house. When she turned on her heel to head home muttering to her self about how she could have missed their street an unfamiliar car pulled up beside her. Then the window rolled down.

"Do you need a ride home?" Uh oh it was Brandon, Kimmy's ex boyfriend in his red truck .

"Umm sure if you wouldn't mind, thank you." So she climbed into the seat and told him where she lived in a few short but silent moments, she was home. "Thanks Brandon see you at school tomorrow."

"No problem anything to help a friend of Kimmy's." She did like Kimmy but Kimmy's friends were really starting to peeve her.

**'This is empty space for random stupid commercials! :D'**

**Hope you like it so far please review tell any way that I could make it better! **


	4. Scene 5

Scene 5:

Ilana walked in to the house at 6 on the dot and saw 'Dad' putting food on the table, she saw Lance sitting there sulking like he usually did. She sat across the table and looked at the plate before her, it had steamed broccoli, corn, and a to accommodate my vegetarian appetite pasta with meat less marinara. Lance being the carnivore that he was had a big pork chop.

When diner was almost over Ilana asked Lance, "are you really going on that camping trip Saturday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. So is it just going to be you and those girls?"

"No most of them are bringing their boyfriends."

"So why are you going anyway?"

"I don't know really."

"Lance do think it is safe for teenagers to stay in the woods at night?"

"Octus is right I mean that's dangerous. I mean what about uh bears or deer?"

"Ilana deer are not dangerous and besides I'll be there if anything happens, I do have Galalunian military training."

At that Ilana stood up left the room and ran to her room. She jumped on her bed and looked at the snow globe Lance had gotten her the day they went to the mall. "What going on with you Lance? Why are you acting different?"


	5. Scene 6

Scene 6:

After a school week of Lance opening up to people, he stopped sitting with Ilana and 'Newton' and started sitting with Kristen and her friends. This is what Ilana wanted right? For Lance to relax and open up to people, but by now she just wanted the old Lance back, the one who was moody, strict, and only ever talked to one girl at their entire school. His new daily routine was hanging out with Kristen and other girls, slacking off on school, (the one thing that really didn't change) and not coming home till diner. It was Friday and Lance was going on that stupid camping trip.

Later that night.

"Lance where are you going?"

"Uh I'm going to the school, remember the camping trip?"

"Fine, have fun I guess," and at that he just left. Ilana rolled her eyes and went to the window in the living room to watch Lance drive away, after he did she went to her room and fell asleep. A few minuets after she fell asleep Octus came in her room with some bad news.

"Octus? What is it?"

"I analyzed the smoke sample from the Mutraddi vessel that crashed in the cave earlier this week and I have made an interesting discovery."

"Really well what did you find?"

"The smoke it's self was the Mutraddi. This creature has to have a host and from what I could detect."

"Octus what is it?"

"Earlier in the week when I told you there was nothing different with Lance, there was something different about him."

"What! Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Well the thing is Lance seems to have inhaled the Mutraddi, and it seems to have been affecting the way he acts as we have seen."

"Oh no so how do we stop that thing from completely taking him over?"

"I've been doing multiple test and I finally found a solution that will force the creature out of Lance without hurting him." Octus gave her a sringe filled with a strange orange liquid.

"Well what are we waiting for?"


	6. Scene 7

Scene 7:

At the camp ground everyone that was invited brought tents most of them were double, even triple tents. Lance was by the fire roasting a marshmallow with Kristen, he had been able to bring her with him. He had his arm around her and she was leaning into him, he roasted another mallow feed it to her.

"Ish really good." she tried to say through goo filed teeth. She giggled and Lance smiled at her. All the other's that were at the camp ground with them were out in the lake splashing and play games, the boys were lifting girls on to their shoulders and the girls were trying to knock each other off. "Uh Lance."

"What?"

"The marshmallow is on fire." Lance looked over and saw it was on fire. He pulled it out and blew on it to stop it from completely charing, but it was still pitch black so he pulled it off and ate it. Kristen grabbed a stick and put a marshmallow on it waved it over the fire, Lance did the same. After they both caught on fire they were extinguished and eaten. While Lance was chewing his marshmallow Kristen looked at him and put her arm around the back of his neck and kissed him.

"Lance?" They stopped and turned to see Ilana standing there eyes wide in shock.

"Ilana, what are you doing here? I'll be right back." He went and dragged her into the woods just out of sight.

"What am I doing what are you doing?" Her anger could have boiled over until she remembered it was the Mutraddi and not Lance.

"I'm having fun." She felt bad for jumping his case like she did.

"Lance believe it or not this is going to hurt me to." She grabbed the syringe out of her back pocket and put her fingers on it the way Octus had showed her.

"What are you talking about," and with that she stabbed the syringe in his arm and squeezed it down as fast as she could. Lance shortly cried out in pain and gasped, soon he coughed and the smoke he had inhaled earlier came out of his mouth and seemed to disappear.

"Lance? Are you ok?"

"Why would I not be ok?"

"I'll explain later." She smiled and giggled and started towards the car when 'Newton' walked up to them.

"I tracked the creature it seems to be on it's way here."

"What do you mean Octus? You told me that it needed a host?"

"It seems to have showed it's true form as the giant creature and is headed this way." They turned their armors on and formed Titan to combat the creature.


	7. Scene 8 Final

Scene 8:

Them met up with the creature farther out in the woods, it was huge and it looked cat like it's gray fur seemed to be covered in what looked like black curly tattooing, it's yellow eyes were soulless, and it's claws looked like knifes. It saw Titan and roared in disgust.

"Octus do you have any idea how we can stop this thing?" Lance was defiantly back to normal. The Mutraddi lunged at them, stepping off to the side and grabbing its tail they threw it back the other direction. "Initiate Sym Bionic sword!" They prepared for another attack by the Mutraddi, it circled them growls escaping from deep in to the beasts belly. It finally lunged at them again staying low and going for their legs, It's claws hit their mark. Ilana and Lance growled in pain but quickly recuperated, when it tried to go for their legs again Titan shot a beam of energy hitting the creature in the middle of it's forehead causing it to wail in pain and begin to ooze blue liquid. The Mutraddi ran at them full speed, so Titan spun the sword in its hand and lunged forward basically kabobbing the Mutraddi on the end.

"That is still really gross." Ilana sighed as they detached from each other and turned their armors off. "Well I guess thats it come on Lance it's time to go home, Lance?"

"You guys go I have to get back to Kristen."

"Ok," Ilana felt better knowing it was his choice to go back to Kristen but what he said still pinched a little inside. She turn and walked away with Octus and she felt the corners of her mouth drop and she felt tears fighting their way to the surface only one got out before she fought them back.

'Back at the campsite'

"Hey" Lance had just came back and sat down with Kristen sighing and grabbing his marshmallow stick beginning to roast another.

"Lance."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks you," She said as she hugged his arm and leaned into him.

"For what?"

"Coming back to me."

**Sorry I was banned from the computer, but got on anyway!**

**(Finally got the chance to sneak into the crawl space and get it out!)**

**Waiting for the tornado in Verona means popping corn and getting the lawn chairs! **


End file.
